Forever Mine
by fangirlonpoint
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Annebeth were normal teenagers? What if they liked each other but to be a secret? Could they handle it?
1. First Day

**Hey guys thanks for picking my story to read. This is my first FanFiction so please R&R. It might be a little short but hey it's only the first chapter. They will get longer.**

**I don't own any of these characters there all Rick Riordan's.:(**

Forever Mine

Walking up to the front doors of Half-blood high school I could see all my friends standing there and having what looked like a debate over something. I can hear Piper and Thalia over all of them. They were always good at debates, winning every time. But that's if they team up, otherwise it's a different story all together. I slowly approach, afraid of what might happen. See sometimes I get dragged into these things.

When I'm in hearing range I hear Thalia yell " You are all wrong! Annabeth didn't beat the shit out of Luke!" Wait. What?

"Pipes what's going on?" I lean over and whisper, which is not easy to do with all of Thalia's yelling.

"One of these idiots said you beat up Luke Castellan for what he did last year," she replied while nodding to the group in front of us. As I look around I relize that my only friends that are here are Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Everyone else has lip gloss smiles that I don't recognize.

"Who are these people? I don't recognize any of them."

"Drew's crew sent out to do her dirty work."

"Oh." Suddenly Thalia yells, "If you don't believe me ask her yourself." When I look at her I can see she's worn out from trying to defend me.

"Ok, we will," one of the girls with too much lip gloss states. "Where were you on June 5 this summer?"

"I was at my little brothers' birthday party and if you want proof," I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone,"Bam. This picture is marked near the top when it was taken or are you to dumb to read that." I show them a picture of the boys with cake all over their faces, their dark hair sticking straight up from their heads. It is actually one of my cuter pictures of them.

"No, I can read perfectly," the girl snaps.

"Oh then you'll have no problem reading that this was taken on June 5 at 7:48 p.m."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and turn to walk away. Clearly in defeat.

"Really it's only the first day of school and Drew is already at it."

"Guess so," Hazel replies flatly.

"You know what, forget it I won't let her ruin my first day of senior year for me."

"That's the blonde I know," Leo says wrapping an arm around my shoulders, leading me up to the schools entrance. This was going to be a long year.

**Sorry it's so short but I promise they will get longer than this.**

**First FanFiction so please review.**


	2. Crush

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, the support was amazing! But let me just say if your going to bash someone on the internet, first think 'What have you done that's so incredibly amazing and gives you the right to say I'm terrible at something.' Plus this is my first fanfiction so give a break! Any way this is the second chapter. Yay!**

**I don't own any of these characters. All of them are Rick Riordan's. :(**

Later that day at lunch, I saw them walk by. Percy Jackson and his little jock followers. They had a small trail of girls following behind and every time one of the guys would look at them they would giggle of the girls was Drew. She was, after all, the leader and the girl who sent all her followers after us this morning. She has long brown hair so dark it looks black. Her face is kind of sharp but pretty. She might look prettier if she didn't ware all that make-up, it honestly makes her look like a barbie doll and her group wasn't to far from looking that way themselves.

Looking at Percy's little group I recognized Jason and Nico, his cousins. Nico has hair like the midnight sky and very rigid features. While Jason, well all the girls swoon over his blonde hair, blue eyed combination. It's actually hard to believe Thalia is his sister with her darker features. But why look at Jason when I could be looking at Percy? With his sea green eyes, black messy hair, and gorgeous smile. Now that's enough to make me stare.

"Hello? Earth to Annie." Someone says waving there hand in front of my face.

"Ya?"

"Staring at my cousin? Think he's yummy," I realize it's Thalia talking to me.

"No."

"Really? You got that dreamy look in your eyes that Drew and them get." Shit, can't pull this one off. I must have been staring longer than I thought.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes and turning back to the group at my table, " you must be dreaming."

"Ok Annie. Whatever you say," she replies although she probably is already guessing why I was staring. Making a prediction that I'm madly in love with him. Which isn't to far off. See, I've liked Percy for a while now possibly since freshman year. But I've always known he was out of my league and he'd probably notice me. So I never really told anyone about this little crush. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and Thalia is whispering in my ear, "We need to talk later." All I do is nod.

I mean I knew she would find out eventually, after all she is one of my best friends. I've known her since third grade, which is why I'm surprised she didn't notice until now. But I am kind of scared of this talk because most likely Piper will be there too. Which means more than one person will know my secret. Maybe she'll forget about it by the end of school I find myself thinking. Then I mentally smack myself, she's Thalia, of course she won't forget about this.

The others have gone back to normal conversation things, mostly debating with each other. Though I can tell Thalia isn't really concentrating as hard on the debate as she usually does. She's to worried about me and the crush that she's guessing about. I guess I would be to if she liked someone like Percy. Percy has a reputation of a player and just likes to break girls hearts. It's like a hobby to him, just like his football is.

My thoughts are broken when I hear the bell ring, signaling lunch is over. Off to Science. But the rest of the day I'm to worried about what Thalia has planned for later. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

My dread about both Piper and Thalia being at the chat are confirmed. Piper and Thalia alone scare me, but when you put them together they have a way of coaxing the truth out of you. It's actually really scary. I swear they could be detectives in the NYPD. " So Annabeth Chase, we have something to ask you,"states Piper using her 'you better tell us the truth or else' look.

"Ask away," I reply smoothly. But not feeling that way what so ever. I felt like I was a criminal on trial. Although we weren't in a court. We were in my blue and green decorated bed room and I'm sitting at my desk with them standing over me.

"Earlier today at lunch we caught you red handed staring at Percy Jackson. And as best friends we want to know the truth. So spit it out," says Thalia. Her blue eyes are piercing through me, making it seem as though she could see into my soul.

"I'm telling you all you're imagining things."

"Oh come on, that is the worst excuse ever used by you Annebeth. Just tell us the truth. Do you like Percy Jackson or not?" Thalia says this while rolling her eyes, rather dramatically, might I add.

"Maybe just a little," I reply after several intense moments.

"Annie," they scold in sinc.

"Fine," I say cracking under pressure,"I like him. Ok? I've liked him since our freshman year. I'm actually surprised you two didn't notice sooner."

"Wow. You've liked him since freshman year? That explains it all. The lack of boy friends and everything," Thalia says wide eyed.

"Ya, well..." I'm not sure what to say so I just shrug.

"You know what? Thales and I will take care of all this. Don't you worry." States Piper with a smile. Then Thalia and Piper turn, walk out of my room, and out the house. Now I really am scared because I know exactly what Piper planes on doing. She's going to play match-maker.


	3. Falling for her or on her

**So here's the third chapter to the 3 chapter to my story. Sorry it so long but I had the whole thing typed out when my computer shut off and the whole thing was deleted. Plus I haven't had time between recital I had, Christmas, and school. So sorry.**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter 3

Falling for her/ on her

**Annabeth POV**

The next day during lunch I find Thalia and Piper frantically whispering to each other about something. Probably about how they're going to get Percy and I together. But what ever it is they sure don't want me to know because when I sat down at our usual spot they immediately stop talking and stare at me smiling. I felt like I was in the beginning of a horror story. "'Cause that's not suspicious at all. Nope," I say shaking my head slowly.

I didn't bother to bring my lunch today because I had a huge breakfast that dad some how had time to make me. "What are you talking about. We've been sitting here quietly eating our lunch," says Thalia a little to sweet for her personality.

"Right...That's exactly why you to were madly whispering to each other a few minutes ago. Right?"

"You must be imagining things again Annie," then they both stand up and walk out of the cafeteria beginning to whisper again.

"Because that wasn't creepy at all," I say to myself. Huffing, I stand to walk out my self knowing the bells about to ring. Today I was late to lunch because I stayed behind to talk to one of my teachers. Guess it was a little longer than I thought. I'm almost to the door when someone crashes into me from behind making me fall. I landed on my stomach, sprawled out with whoever fell on top of me. The fall had sent my backpack skidding across the floor to the other side of the hall.

All I hear around me I hear laughter and hear the booming laughter of the person who fell on me. When they finally roll of me I jump up so fast it gives me a head rush that almost knocks me over. "Whoa, you okay?" I hear a voice that I recognize but can't place at the moment. Firm hands are placed on my shoulders as they say it.

"Ya, I think so," I say still a little quizy. I place one of hands to my head. "Ya, I'm good." I say this as I look up at the person who fell on me. The boy has Dark black hair that looks like it was never tamed or ever will be. His eyes are a beautiful sea green. They look like they were made from the sea. Percy Jackson.

"Hey I recognize you from somewhere," he says letting go of my shoulders and pointing at me instead.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you pointing was bad."

He must not have heard me because his only response was a sudden snap of his fingers and him saying,"That's it. You're in my math class aren't you. Which is fifth period, right?"

"Yes and yes."

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Yup. Percy Jackson?" I say this mockingly but I guess he missed it again. He's such a seaweed brain.

"Again I'm sorry for running into you. My buddy Jason here pushed me," he says this while glaring at Jason,"a liitle too roughly and made me run into you. Sorry."

Ignoring that this was only his first apology, I say,"It's alright, really."

_BRING_

"Well I think we better head off to class. Don't really want to get yelled at by Ms. Dodds today. See you around Annabeth."

"See you around Percy," I reply watching him walk away with his little possy.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Sitting at lunch on the second day of school, I find myself staring at Annabeth Chase. She is so beautiful. She has these stormy grey eyes that make her look like she could solve the worlds greatest problems any second now. Her hair is a certain shade of blonde that when the light catches it looks like gold. Those golden strands fall in perfect ringlets around her shoulders making her look like a goddess.

"Earth to Percy," My cousin Nico says while waving a hand in my face.

"What?" I ask while swatting his hand out of my face.

"Who you been staring at? Huh?"

"No one," I answer a little too quickly.

Jason leans over then trying to see my line of sight. "Ahhhhh, Annabeth Chase. Some one got a crush?"

That's when I hear one of the cheer leaders sitting at our table, Drew, snort. We all turn to look at her and she just shrugs like she didn't do anything. So we just go back to our conversation. "No," damn to quick again.

"Whatever Percy," says Nico, "You wee staring at her long enough to say otherwise."

"How long?"

"About ten minutes."

"Speaking of time, what time is it now," I ask trying to be over with this conversation. But the look Nico and Jason give tells me that this is far from over.

"12:45"

"Well we better go so we're not late for science." We all get up and head for the door. When we're almost to the door I realize Annabeth is in front of me. I guess the guys also figured this out because Jason, while laughing, shoves me into Annabeth.

We both go tumbling to the ground. We land with me sprawled on top of her. All I hear around us I hear laughing and for some crazy reason I join in. I finally roll off her and she stands up sol fast I swear she's part cheetah. But standing up that fast gave her a head rush I guess because she almost falls over. I caught her just in time though. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I asked," Whoa, you okay?"

"Ya, I think so," she says a little to unsure so I keep my hands on her shoulders to make sure she doesn't fall again. Then she places her hand to her head and says,"Ya, I'm good."

I hesitantly take my hands of her shoulders and she looks at me. I contemplate between acting like I don't know her or saying I know or her. So in that split second I choose. "Hey I recognize you from somewhere," I point at her trying to act the best I can. She says something but I'm to distracted by her beauty to concentrate. "That's it," I say snapping,"your in my math class aren't you? Fifth period, right?"

"Yes and yes."

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Yup. Percy Jackson?" She says it mockingly but I choose to ignore that factor.

"Again, I'm sorry for running into you. My buddy Jason here, pushed me a little to roughly. Sorry." I said that last part while glaring at Jason knowing exactly why he pushed me into her.

"It's alright, really," she replies sweetly.

_BRING_

Man I really wish I could stand here all day talking to her but my next class is with MsDodds and she's not the nicest teacher ever. "Well I think we better head off to class. I don't really want to get yelled at by today. See you around Annabeth." I say this as I turn away and start walking off to class.

"See you around, Percy," I faintly hear her say. I'm definitely going to kill Jason later but now I can't wait until math. Which is new, for me anyway. All through fourth period I could still hear her sweet voice and see her beautiful features.

Then right there and then in science, ladies and gentleman, I decided to make sure Annabeth was mine by the end of the week.


End file.
